


Spiral

by Automobiles



Series: Oakmont [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Annaliese isn't in this, Noah just wanted a WiiU, Other, poor son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Automobiles/pseuds/Automobiles
Summary: First a student commits suicide, now another goes missing--Oakmont High never rests. However, certain people know certain things that others don't.Small drabble set after Timeloop.





	Spiral

Noah sat around the table with his two friends, Jimmy and Dominic. They had a haphazard game of Uno going, though it was a bit hard to hear above the noise of the Oakmont High lunchroom, currently in full swing. 

A voice, a bit gravelly but careful, spoke up above the racket—Jimmy's. "Noah, are you coming over tonight? We were gonna do homework, but if Cab comes over he said he'll bring his Wii U."

"Oh, really?" Noah wanted to play that Wii U, but suddenly remembered something. "Oh, shit! Sorry, I gotta do this dumb thing for the magazine. That girl, uh..."

Noah couldn't remember the name of the girl, but both of the other boys groaned in disdainful chorus, "Colleen Samson."

"Right," Noah sheepishly continued, "She's dating the swim team captain, so she wants me to interview him or something." 

Dominic gave him a look of joke pity. "Godspeed, dude."

\---

Later that day, after school, Noah entered the natatorium. "Hello?" He called out, but it was totally empty. He thought he heard talking from inside the locker room, so he went inside. On the door hung a fading yellow sign that read 'Swim Team Only'. He'd been allowed in various other locker rooms for journalism, so he thought nothing of it. 

The room was dimly lit, with peeling walls of the school colour and on one wall the Swim Team mascot—a pufferfish. Lockers lined the walls and made rows. It was nothing new Noah had ever seen before, but something made him felt uneasy. 

Noah wandered toward the source of the talking. He could just barely make out what they were saying—

"You owe me two thousand," came a deep, somewhat nasally voice from behind a row of lockers. Noah recognized the voice as Allen Smith, the Swim Team captain. 

"Alright," came another voice, this one shrill and nervous. Noah didn't know who it was, but peered slowly around to get a view. 

The scene before him felt as if it were out of a movie. A locker, stacked from the bottom up with bundles of cash and stuffed with bags of what Noah assumed to be cocaine, was open, and it seemed that Allen was dealing to a man. Noah didn't recognize him, but the man wore a teacher's ID lanyard. 

Slowly, and quietly, Noah pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. What a story this would make! He put his phone in his pocket, and began to walk out, when Allen's booming voice stopped him dead in his tracks. 

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Oh, um... I'm press," Noah held up his press lanyard hastily, "Your, um— Colleen asked me to interview you for the magazine, but you're obviously busy, so I'll come back later?" Noah inwardly cringed at how stupid that sounded. 

Allen either didn't buy it, or didn't care. He turned to give a look to the teacher, who simply booked it out of there without completing the transaction. 

Noah could see that he was pissed at his botched sale. He tried to send Allen an apologetic look, but he simply stalked over to Noah and grabbed him violently by the hair, slamming him into the locker. 

"Look, man, I won't say anything, okay?" Noah tried to bargain, even though it was a total lie. Allen shook his head. 

"You've seen too much, and you've pissed me off." He raised his fist and punched Noah square in the face several times, each more brutal than the last. 

Noah tried to find words, but his vision was red and blurry and it felt like he was going to choke on his own tongue. He barely registered a girl coming up behind Allen and saying something, nor did he register her handing Allen a knife. 

He felt an extremely sharp pain on his neck, and suddenly he couldn't breathe. He dropped to the floor, choking, until everything went dark and he stilled. 

Noah Collins had been killed. Allen searched Noah's body for his cellphone, and deleted the photo permanently. Immediately after, Noah's phone chimed with a new message. 

'Think you can swing by? — Jimmy 

Allen texted him back, much to his own surprise. 'Can't, I didn't even go do the interview because I feel ill.' Then Allen put the phone back on Noah's body and let Joanna clean up the mess.


End file.
